1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to kites, and more particularly, to a kite which provides a portion thereof that rotates as a result of air currents acting thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes several kites which rotate while they are in flight. The motion of these rotating kites is generated by air currents acting on the kite which also cause flight. Kites currently known rely entirely or substantially upon rotational motion to keep the kite airborne.
U.S. Pat. No. 966,143 issued to W. Van Wie on Aug. 2, 1910 discloses a revolving kite which provides a fragmented air engaging surface which includes a plurality of triangular vanes, and which is suspended from a pendule by a plurality of strings which bear the stress of the wind during flight.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,793,829 issued to E. B. Brumfield on May 28, 1957 teaches a rotary kite which employs a plurality of blades which function in the manner of helicopter blades and raise and keep the apparatus airborne.
The present invention provides a rotating kite which does not solely rely on rotation to remain airborne and which provides a substantially effective unitary air engaging surface.